Alone
by GhostCarAd
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Gary's bad relationship with his parents and why he's a mad psycho.


_**Hey guys, I decided to make this fanfic because I was playing Bully yesterday and I've hit Gary during a mission, just to see how he would react. Well, the storyline said he has, or had, a bad relationship with his parents and etc. Well, after I've hit him, he started to fight me, obviously. Okay, I won. But I didn't knock him out, I pressed "humiliate", and after I made Jimmy make Gary slap his own face, he (Gary) started to run through the dorm saying something like "I hate this world!". Well, based on the relationship with his parents, I decided to make a fanfic to kinda have my own story of why Gary is so evil and why is he such a little b*tch with Jimmy even though Jimmy hasn't done anything wrong to Gary. Also, this story happens when Gary is eight years old.**_

_**I hope you like it :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own Bully OR its characters. Rockstar does. I also DO NOT own anything that is mentioned here, like WWE, Naruto, Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts._**

* * *

><p>Alone.<p>

Gary Smith was alone, sitting on the corner of his room. He still couldn't understand why his parents yelled at him - after all, he didn't do anything wrong - or did he? He didn't know it anymore. He was confused.

Sure, when he was six, he accidentally broke a window while playing soccer, but that was a long time ago. And he apologized and even paid for the window - it was his neighbors' window. But he didn't understand why his parents were mad at him now. His school grades were great, he had finished all his homework and the windows were still in one piece.

His parents said he was a "troublemaker", a "little arrogant brat that needed to be controlled". They yelled at him and told him to go to his room, while they decided what to do with him.

This wasn't the first time it happened. His parents yelled at him almost everyday, but usually was nothing to worry about - They never did anything apart from yelling and sometimes hitting him, anyway.

He was used to be alone in his room, either playing videogames or watching TV. Maybe playing with his WWE action figures, or watching a Naruto DVD. It really depended on his mood.

Right now he was playing Kingdom Hearts 2. He was stuck in a very annoying boss, but he didn't care much - as long as he had something to do to keep his mind out of his parents.

"Gary! Come over here!" He heard his mother angrily shouting from the other side of the door. He paused the game, stood up, opened the door and walked over to his parents, that were sitting on the living room couch. They both stood up when Gary approached them.

"Ah, there you are." Said his father, the man's arms crossed. "You know you've been a really bad kid lately, don't you?"

"But I don't understand what I've done wrong, dad" Answered Gary, weakly.

"Shut up! You only talk when I say so, Gary!" Shouted his father.

"Yes sir." Answered the boy, looking to the floor.

"As I was saying, we're - look at me when I'm talking to you!" Gary looked up. His father continued to talk: "We're going to send you to a school. A... _special_ school."

"Like what, Hogwarts?" Asked Gary, shyly.

"Don't be dumb, kid!" His mother shouted. "Your father and I are going to send you to a school where they take care of _little cases like you._"

"What do you mean?" Gary couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"You're going to the Bullworth Academy. Is not far from here. And you can... _write_... if you want to." He said the word "write" almost as if it hurt saying it.

"But... does that mean I'll have to stay away from you? And from my friends?" Gary said desperately as he began to understand. "Dad, mom, I want to stay here!"

"Shut up!" His father yelled. "We've already decided, kid, you're going to Bullworth Academy, and they'll fix you there! Now get back to your room and don't come out until we tell you to, understand?"

"But..." Gary tried to please, but his father looked angry at him.

"Are you QUESTIONING me?" His father shouted.

"No... no sir." Gary turned back and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

He went to his corner again, but he didn't bother to continue the game. He just hugged his knees and began to cry silently. He didn't understand all that. He did he do to make his parents so mad at him, anyway?

_"Nothing." _He thought, angry. _"I haven't done nothing wrong."_

Gary continued to cry silently. It was true, he hasn't done nothing wrong. His parents did. And he was mad at them. At both of them. No, more than that - he _hated_ them. And he hated this world.

But then again, he was alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's it, guys! I hope you liked it! ^^<em>**


End file.
